Wrecking Ball
by bgnet
Summary: "He would never get to call Grell "darling." He would never get to hold Grell at night again. He had never hit this hard in love before. And he never would again." Rated T for mature theme (Alcohol abuse, physical abuse.) GrellxWill heavy angst fic per request. Please forgive if it's horrible, it was written at almost 11 at night.


He knew William was cold.

But he was even colder when he was drunk.

No, cold wasn't the right word.

Deadly fit better.

All he had done was….

Well, he didn't know what he had done.

He just knew that the bruises and scars would be leaving marks for a very long time.

He knew that next time William was drunk, he wouldn't try to take care of him.

He would avoid him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was 3 months ago.

It had been 3 months since his…love...had beaten and abused him.

It had been 3 months since Grell didn't tense up when William touched him.

3 months.

That was a long time to go without love.

The memory was still fresh in his mind, and he didn't think it would ever go.

In fact, it's what he was thinking about when William came up to him after work.

"Grell?" William said in a softer tone than was usual for him. Naturally, Grell jumped at the voice.

It was natural for him to do that anymore.

"Yes, Will?" he said, turning to face the man he used to be infatuated with, that now terrified him.

"What did I do wrong? You're usually...you used to be so happy to see me and the end of a work day, and now you tense whenever my name or something that sounds like it is mentioned near you. So tell me, what did I do?"

Grell didn't know what to say as he opened his mouth, closing it soon after. His Will…..his Will wasn't here right now, and never would be again. Because on that night….his Will….

His Will died.

His Will was replaced by a monster that he could never look at the same again.

The things William had said to him were still so clear to him….

"I hate you, you life ruiner…."

"I'm only loving you out of pity…:

"Worthless…."

So naturally, Grell didn't know how to reply. Instead he just looked down before running to the door, tears streaming down his face and smearing his mascara.

"All I ever wanted was to be loved, Will. And you did that perfectly. For hundreds of years, you've been perfect. But you know the saying-all good things must come to an end. And I'm sorry….but it's time for this to come to an end," Grell said, just loud enough for William to hear.

Now it was William's turn to be in shock. "Please…..tell me what I've done, at least," he said, not knowing what else to say.

Grell looked up at Will, forcing himself not to cry anymore. He slowly removed his vest and shirt, uncovering the scar that was still there on his stomach.

A scar that could only have been made by a Death Scythe.

A Death Scythe in the shape of hedge clippers, at that.

Will was speechless as he felt tears form in his eyes. The night he had finally decided to try drinking….he had hurt-no, nearly killed-his cherry-headed lover.

"Grell…."

"William, I'm sorry…..but don't you ever say that I just walked away from you. From us. I tried to stay strong, Will. I did. But….I can't do this anymore," he said, redressing his upper-half quickly. "I'm sorry, Will-chan. I'll always love you, and I'll always want you….but I can't be with you anymore...I'm so sorry," Grell said, a sob forcing itself out of his body before he could stop it. He turned and ran out of his office, giving William no chance to come after him.

"I'll always love you too….darling," William said to himself, finally using the nickname that Grell had always wanted. It was too late, though.

He would never get to call Grell "darling."

He would never get to hold Grell at night again.

He had never hit this hard in love before.

And he never would again.

Author's Note: Yes, this is based off the song "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. I love that song, and I felt the need to write a Grelliam fic about it. Please review, it means a lot! Thanks!


End file.
